Over the Counter
by smartybear2
Summary: It's a stormy autumn night, and Ukyou is feeling a little bit lonely… until she finds warmth from a most unusual source. (Note: This story won second place in the Annual and Monthly Best of Ranma Fan Fiction Awards, January, 1998. Thanks to everyone who voted for it!)


Over the Counter

* * *

 _Funny, she was so tired she could feel her eyelids drooping, but all of a sudden she didn't want to go home. At least down here, in the glare of her restaurant lights, it was easy to pretend that any moment now, someone would come along, just as lonely for company, in need of food, in need… of her._

* * *

All the characters in this story are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Communications, etc… I'm just a broke college student who enjoys Ranma so much that I just had to write stories of my own about the series. C&C will be very much appreciated! NOTE: I am still in the process of revising this story, so try not to be too harsh about the nitpicks. Rest assured that as soon as I fix it up, I'll post a better version! Thanks for reading.

* * *

Ukyou had just said goodbye to her last customer and was, at the moment, lovingly cleaning her okonomiyaki grill. It had been an incredibly long and tiring day - Saturdays were always very busy at Ucchan's. She had had to take care of all the customers alone all day, and she felt that any moment now she would fall asleep on her feet.

Thunder crashed in the distance, and she shivered lightly in the nippy cold that was signaling the fast approach of winter. It was raining hard that night, the icy cold rain harshly rattling her roof quite different form the friendly pitter-patting of rain in the spring. The loud rush of the water as it poured from her rain gutters had established a counterpoint to the steady whish of the rain and the howling wind.

She sighed wistfully, placing an elbow on her now-cooled grill and putting her chin on top of her hand. On nights like these… it was just so difficult, feeling so tired and knowing that at the end of the evening she would be going up to her cold and empty apartment, with no one waiting to kiss her a welcome home and to ask about how her day was. And when lighting flashed and the thunder startled her awake, there would be no one around to soothe her and say that everything was all right.

On nights like these - it was so much harder to be living alone.

Above the steady sound of the wind and the rain hitting against her windows, the strident ring of a bicycle bell echoed through the night. Probably some impatient man wanting to get home, to get warm, dry, and pampered, she thought with a sad smile, resuming her half-hearted swipes on the already-sparkling grill. Funny, she was so tired she could feel her eyelids dropping, but all of a sudden she didn't want to go home. At least down here, in the glare of her restaurant lights, it was easy to pretend that any moment now someone would come along, just as lonely for company, in need of food… in need of… her.

But of course the grill was clean, and the sign saying that the Ucchan's was closed had been posted outside more than an hour ago - and no one with half a mind would go out in that violent autumn storm just to have an okonomiyaki they would have to pay for when they could get one at home, made by some loved-one's skilled hands.

She shook herself, her long brown ponytail swishing from side to side with the motion. What was wrong with her? She had a thriving business earning enough to provide for herself and be independent… and she had many good friends… and she had Ran-chan. It was silly, feeling so sorry for herself, when it was only a matter of time before he realized that… that… it was only a matter of time, wasn't it?

A soft, shuffling sound on her door, barely audible above the rain drew Ukyo's attention away from her wistful thoughts. She pushed herself away from the counter and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Sorry, but I'm afraid we're closed," she shouted to whomever was outside. "Come back tomorrow!" Then, feeling guilty for keeping her doors closed to anyone outside in such inclement weather, she decided to let the stranger inside anyway. She sighed as she pushed herself away from the counter, yet felt her mood lift a little at the prospect of company.

A sudden rush of wind and rain met her as she opened her door, only to find there was no one standing there after all. Her face fell in disappointment and was about to close the door again when a plaintive squeal at her feet caused her to look down and find a small black piglet looking up at her with a pleading expression on its face.

She stooped down and hesitantly touched the yellow and black bandana tied around its neck. The pig gazed up at her with eyes that looked almost grateful and began to squeal happily, startling her. It was almost as if the pig recognized. She rested on her knees and peeked around the door to check if anyone else was outside, but didn't find anyone there but a huge backpack and an open umbrella a few feet away from her door.

"What are you doing outside in such bad weather, honey?" she cooed at the pig as she stood up. "Happen to know who owns that umbrella?"

The pig bweed softly, and she suddenly chuckled, her heart feeling lighter. "What am I doing? It's not like you can answer me." She glanced speculatively at the backpack and the umbrella and sighed. "I guess I better bring those things inside just in case someone comes looking for them tomorrow, don't you think?"

The pig nodded solemnly at her and caused her to laugh even more.

"You're a smart little pig, aren't you?" she told it with a grin. "Well, you stay put and I'll get those things… then I'll prepare us both something to eat." She dashed out into the downpour and tried to lift the backpack off the ground, but found it too heavy for her to carry. Shivering in the icy cold rain, she lifted the surprisingly heavy umbrella over her head and dragged the backpack inside her restaurant.

"Ugh! How can an umbrella weigh so much? Now I'm soaking wet!" she exclaimed, shaking herself off and squeezing some of the water from her long brown hair. She scowled at the backpack on the floor. "And my floor is all wet, too." Another blast of wind and rain rushed into her door and reminded her that she had kept it open. She quickly stooped down and lifted the piglet in the crook of one arm and hastily closed the door with the other.

The pig squealed contentedly and snuggled against her, and her scowl melted away into a gentle smile. "You're a cute little thing, aren't you?" she said, stroking one of its ears absently. "I don't know who left you out in the rain tonight, but I sure am glad that I found you." The pig bweed softly again and nuzzled her hand, as if it was trying to tell her that he was glad she took him in, too. She grinned again. Somehow, the thought of sharing this stormy night with another living being, even if it was just a pig, was very appealing to her. Besides, there was something familiar about this particular pig…

Ukyo glanced down at the pig in her arms, and laughed when he looked up at her, squealing softly. She carried over her new companion to the kitchen counter, placing him on top of her grill, studying him intently as she took one of her rags from underneath the counter and gently dabbed him dry. She touched the yellow and black bandana again, fingering the wet silk and biting her lip in concentration. There really was something familiar…

"I know… you're Akane's pet pig P-chan!" she suddenly exclaimed, lifting the pig and causing it to squeal. "What are you doing away from the Tendo Dojo on a night like this, honey? What if I hadn't found you and …" Suddenly she laughed again, so hard she almost dropped him. "I can't believe this… I'm so lonely that I'm trying to make conversation with a pig!"

An indignant "Bwee!" caused her to look up at P-chan, and she saw the wounded expression in his eyes. On impulse, she hugged him to her. "I'm sorry, honey," she said, stroking one of his ears. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm just not very used to talking to animals." Thunder rumbled, sounding even louder now because the torrents of rain had temporarily dwindled into a gentle pitter-patter whispering upon her roof.

"I promise I'll return you to Akane tomorrow - but for tonight, I'm really glad you're here. I hate this kind of rain. When it's raining like this, it's even harder to be…" She trailed off, suddenly feeling tears fill her eyes. She put the pig down and used one of her hands to wipe her eyes. The pig trotted towards her and nudged her, bweeing worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry about me," she said, giving him a rather watery smile. "I'm fine. Just the weather getting to me, I suppose." The pig looked up at her, its big, round eyes still filled with concern. "Really, I promise, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Are you hungry, P-chan? I can fix you something to eat if you want."

P-chan nodded, squealing happily. She lifted him from the counter and hugged him again, then placed him on the floor.

"You stay put, okay?" she told him. "You might find the front door by mistake, then I'll have to go out in the rain to get you back." She left the room to get some ingredients for her an okonimyaki special.

In less than a two minutes, she had two okonomiyakis happily sizzling on the grill that she had sworn would not get dirty again until the next morning. Their delicious smell filled the cozy restaurant, suddenly a lot more cheerful just because she wasn't the only one there. P-chan was obediently sitting on the spot where she had left him, looking up at her with grateful eyes. She grinned down at him.

"Smells great, doesn't it?" she asked. The pig nodded. "I can't believe this, but something about you tells me it would be a sin to feed you leftovers," she said to him, flipping over one of the okonomiyakis unto a waiting plate. She was about to put the plate down on the floor in front of him when she thought better of it. Instead, she flipped the other okonomiyaki unto another plate, added her special sauce to both, then took both plates, walked around the counter, and placed them on top of one of the tables. P-chan trotted after her and paused to look up at her as she sat down on one of the chairs then bent down to pick him up. She placed him on top of the table and nudged one plate towards him.

"Go ahead," she invited. "Eat up. I made that just for you."

P-chan bweed happily and began to eat, nibbling delicately but quickly, eating like no pig Ukyo had ever seen before. Akane must have trained him well. She herself began to eat her okonomiyaki. The silence between them was accompanied by a sudden deluge of rain, rattling insistently upon the roof, the autumn wind howling on - but Ukyo didn't mind it as much.

"Good?" she asked P-chan as he finally glanced up from his plate to meet her smiling eyes. P-chan stood still for a few moments, just looking at her, eyes wide and startled, nodded solemnly at her, then resumed eating the last few bites of food on his plate.

"Almost as good as Kasumi's cooking, I'll bet," she went on, taking another bite of her own okonomiyaki then laying her chin on her hand with a wistful sigh. "Oh, P-chan. What's it like living with a family? I've been living on my own for so long that I think I've forgotten." Tears filled her eyes again, and she closed her eyes to hide them. One large tear fell on the table.

A clip-clopping sound caused her eyes to snap open, and she found the piglet sitting on his haunches beside her plate, nudging her elbow. "You probably think I'm very silly," she said ruefully, picking him up and holding him to her. "It's just that… you know. I just wish I could talk to someone who understands. Do you know what it's like to be… alone? "

Against her chest, she felt the pig nod solemnly then nuzzled her arm.

"Well… you're right, I'm not alone now, am I?" She kissed him on top of his head, shifted him into the crook of her arm, then stood up and took both their plates into the kitchen. Then she got a kettle, filled it with water, and set in on the stove to boil. Afterwards, she went out to the dining room again, setting P-chan on top of the counter and feeling her grill for heat. Feeling that it was cool enough, she began gently scraping off the remnants of the two okonomiyakis with one of her spatulas.

"Ranchan was here today," she said softly, concentrating on her grill. Over the scraping sound, she heard a disgusted grunt from P-chan, and she looked at him with a grin. "You don't like Ranchan very much, do you?"

P-chan nodded violently.

"I guess I don't blame you… sometimes he just isn't very likable," she said, now wiping the grill off with a soft rag and chuckling softly. "Akane must talk to you like this all the time, so I bet she's told you stuff about him that isn't very nice. But… actually, he's very special."

P-chan snorted at that, and his snort was punctuated by another rumble of thunder.

"But he is," Ukyo said, putting the rag away. "He may be insensitive and arrogant, but he… he doesn't like hurting people." She sighed, staring into the pig's eyes. "Actually, I think that's one of the reasons why he ends up hurting so many people so much - but he doesn't know it." She paused for a few moments, biting her lip to keep it from trembling.

She suddenly turned away and went back into the kitchen to get a mop, leaving P-chan on top of the counter. She wiped away the puddle on the floor around the knapsack, then slowly dragged the heavy knapsack to one corner.

"They fought again today, you know, on the way home from school," she said, suddenly breaking the silence. "I think it was about Shampoo again, I'm not really sure." She walked back to P-chan and picked him up again, absently stroking his ears. "He didn't really tell me all the details. He just sat here, with this look on his face…" She went over to one of the tables close to the counter and sat on one of the chairs, still holding the pig in her arms. "I can't explain it… it just hurt me so much because I know that he… he'd never wear that look on his face for me. Just for… just for her."

She sighed softly and P-chan sighed with her.

"I know he loves me," she went on. "But I don't know if… it's just because I'm… his best friend. I like to think it's only a matter of time till he sees that I'm the one who's always going to be there for him but… he never seems to look at me that way." She trailed off. "Oh, P-chan, do you think… do you think he… they…?"

P-chan stiffened in her arms and shook his head vehemently.

She sighed. "I know what you feel. I don't want to think it, too, but…" she shook her head to clear it. The rain was falling in torrents again, thudding on the roof. "I hate this weather! I really, really hate this weather. I'm just so glad you're here to keep me company. What do you say we call it a night, P-chan?"

P-chan nodded, nuzzling her hand comfortingly.

"You're so sweet…" she said, laughing again. "If you were a person, I think I'd probably like you just as much as I like Ranchan."

From the kitchen, the kettle whistled merrily, signaling that the hot water was ready. She went to the kitchen carrying P-chan with her, turned off the stove , then placed him on top of the kitchen counter by the sink as she poured some hot water into a cup and prepared some tea.

"Nothing like hot tea on a stormy autumn night, don't you think?" she asked him, sipping from the steaming cup. He nodded at her again. She grinned. "You know… I really don't feel stupid talking to you. It's like I'm talking to a person behind those eyes of yours." She looked into the pig's eyes and saw the understanding there, and suddenly she was reminded of how Ranchan's eyes always stayed the same whether he was in his male or female form.

"I wonder…" She glanced at the half-filled kettle on the stove then back at P-chan, who was looking at her warily. Then she laughed again. "I swear, with all the Jusyenko curses going around Nerima today, I'm beginning to get paranoid." She picked him up again and hugged him to her. "Let's go to bed. I have an early day tomorrow."

Against her, she almost thought she felt the pig sigh in relief.

Ryoga, in his pig form, lay on Ukyo's pillow, covered by the silken blanket of her long brown hair. He could hear her even breathing beside him, and he knew she slept easier because he was there. Outside, the rain had finally stopped and the wind had slowed down to a whisper. The moon was out - the silver light filtered through the window and shone on Ukyo's peaceful face. Her lashes cast shadows on her cheeks and her lips were turned up in a slight smile.

When that man on the bicycle had splashed him with water earlier that evening, he thought he would be up for another cold, miserable night in the rain as a piglet. But fortune had smiled on him, and instead he found Ucchan's. And Ukyo.

It was like he was seeing her for the first time, when she had smiled at him over the okonomiyaki, looking so very glad for his company. And he had felt something inside him warm to find someone who knew what it felt like to be alone, a kindred spirit, and - maybe - a new friend.

 _I understand_ , he thought, nuzzling her cheek gently. Wandering the world as often as he did, no one understood more. But for the first time since he had been away from Akane, tonight P-chan fell into a sweet, dreamless sleep of his own, grunting contentedly, glad to be out of the cold.

\- fin -


End file.
